


Where you won't be forgotten

by MoonMarsh



Series: Moon writes entirely too many Tommy-centric fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Big brother Tommy pog, Ghostbur tries to help, He fell into a lake, Hurt/Comfort, Oh Techno's there too, Phil teaches Tommy, Phil's a good dad because, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sick Character, Sick Ranboo, Sickfic, Sort Of, Young Ranboo, keyword is tries, no beta we die like wilbur, smol Ranboo, yet hes still almost as tall as Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMarsh/pseuds/MoonMarsh
Summary: The snow was cold, sure, but with proper gear you could stay warm. Needless to say, Tommy didn’t take enough. He had his arctic empire cape, and a heavy jacket. He could feel his fingertips going numb despite the cozy gloves he’d shoved on. He listened to the calming crunch of the snow beneath his feet.Though, the calm hadn’t lasted for long.He perked up when he heard frantic splashes of water. Well, there went his idea of sitting by the frozen pond for a little.--------------TLDR: Tommy finds a Drowned rat ( cough Ranboo cough ) and takes him home.
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Moon writes entirely too many Tommy-centric fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168085
Comments: 18
Kudos: 296





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha Small Ranboo
> 
> Mhm. Another Tommy-centric fic. 
> 
> **ALL OF THIS IS PLATONIC PLEASEEEE**
> 
> I'm tired and have been going on a Sickfic reading spree. 
> 
> yeah that's all.

If you told Tommy he’d be living with his family only a mere matter of months ago, he would’ve laughed at you and then threatened to stab you. Yet, here he was. Back home with Ghostbur wandering the house and occasionally brushing a translucent hand over the wall. Techno was sitting in a chair polishing his axe rather blankly while his eyes scanned the page of another, in Tommy’s honest opinion, boring as fuck book. Phil was on the other chair, basking in the warmth of the fire with a mug in hand and a gentle smile adorning his face.  
  
Tommy grit his teeth. The peace was nice, but it was boring. The same thing every day. Every hour growing more and more dull. Yet no one seemed bothered by it other than him. He stood up abruptly. 

  
“ I’m going for a walk. Anyone who wants to come? “ He glanced around at the raised brows. “ Well fuck you too. “ He grumbled as he stomped out. Surely he thought Phil would’ve come with him at the very least. He ran a hand through his hair and followed the familiar path he’d taken more times than he could count. 

The snow was cold, sure, but with proper gear you could stay warm. Needless to say, Tommy didn’t take enough. He had his arctic empire cape, and a heavy jacket. He could feel his fingertips going numb despite the cozy gloves he’d shoved on. He listened to the calming crunch of the snow beneath his feet. 

Though, the calm hadn’t lasted for long.  
  
He perked up when he heard frantic splashes of water. Well, there went his idea of sitting by the frozen pond for a little.  
  
The last time this had happened it had been a wolf pup, stupid enough to be bouncing about on the ice when it cracked beneath it and sent it plunging into the cold dark depths. Tommy had dragged it, who he found to be a her, out of the water and tucked her into his jacket to take her home.  
  
In fact, the puppy was still home. Dubbed with the new name “ Clementine. “ Clem for short. That dog was his world, but when he’d left when she’d been napping, so he didn’t want to wake her. 

He rushed to the pond, his eyes widening in shock when a person hauled themself out of the water, coughing and spluttering, frantically warbling in galactic. Too fast for anything to pick up on. Tommy knelt beside them and hauled them the rest of the way out without thinking as the person, who was obviously a kid, gasped in shock. 

“ What were you thinking? “ He chastised gently as he glanced back at the shivering boy before grimacing and taking his jacket off, wrapping it around him. 

Tommy had to admit, he was fascinated by the dual colors in his hair that matched his skin. He quickly tore his eyes from it and he slowly exhaled, watching his breath form fog. 

“ I obviously wasn't. “ The boy said shakily, his hands trembling violently. From fear or cold, Tommy wasn’t sure, but he assumed it was a good mix of the two. 

Tommy frowned, unsure of what to do. “ Let’s go back to my home, yeah? It’ll be warm there. “ He said hesitantly. The boy looked up at him with shining, heterochromatic eyes. 

“ I- I can’t do that. I can’t just barge into your home. I’ll be okay, a- and here, take your c-coat back. “ The boy began slipping the coat off, wincing in obvious pain. Tommy quickly shoved it back on him. 

“ It’s fine. Come on. Keep the coat on before you freeze to death. “ He said as he gently pushed the boy in the direction of the house. 

“ To death? “ The smaller echoed, fear in his tone. His long, rope tail curled around his left leg, his eyes owlishly wide.  
  
“ Maybe. What’s your name? “ Tommy said shortly, glancing wearily at the kid as he continued to trudge to the house.  
  


“ R- Ranboo. “ _‘Ranboo’_ stuttered, shifting nervously. 

“ What kind of name is that? “ Tommy snorted. “ I’m Tommy. “ He added quickly, ignoring the offended look the kid tossed him. 

They fell into a rather uncomfortable silence, Ranboo’s teeth chattering quietly as he curled the coat tighter around himself. 

Tommy relaxed and grinned as he spotted the house in the distance. “ We’re almost there. “ He hummed. 

Ranboo looked up at him with big, curious eyes before turning his attention in the same direction, squinting until he spotted it. 

“ Oh! I see it. “ He gasped. The blonde’s smile softened slightly as he started walking faster, Ranboo easily keeping up. 

Tommy approached the door, glancing at the soaked rat of a kid he’d brought home, he rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to laugh. 

He opened the door, ushering Ranboo in. “ Let’s go. You’ll freeze out there. “ The boy was glued to his spot on the porch, his eyes flickering with fear. Tommy frowned and put a hand on his shoulder, jolting him out of his thoughts as he hesitantly stepped inside. 

Tommy braced himself as all the others stared at Ranboo, who shrunk back and hid behind him. He could hear Clementine barking from somewhere in the house. 

“ This is Ranboo. I found him in the pond. “ Tommy gestured lamely to the soaked boy. 

Phil frowned and darted to his feet while Techno sighed. “ Another one? You’re getting just as bad as Phil. “ He joked. Tommy bit back any insults he wanted to yell, but he could tell Ranboo was extremely uncomfortable. 

“ Let’s get you to the fire and warm you up and dry you off, get you fed and what not. Ranboo, right? “ Phil said as he practically dragged Ranboo to the fire and fussed over him. 

Ranboo nodded, slightly dazed. Tommy sat down beside him and Phil tossed him a towel. He stared at it dumbly for a heartbeat before realizing what it was for. “ Oh! “ He exclaimed, quickly draping it over Ranboo’s head and gently drying his hair, laughing as he removed the towel. 

His black and white hair stood in clumps all over the place. It was quite the sight. He looked up at Tommy with big innocent eyes, his limbs folded oddly so he could sit crisscross. 

Tommy couldn’t hold back the fits of laughter that attacked him. “ Oh- my- god. You look like- hh “ He couldn’t even form a full sentence. Ranboo pouted. 

Tommy quieted down and smoothed out Ranboo’s hair, grinning triumphantly when he tamed it, only for one clump to spring back up again. He frowned. “ Dammit you’ve got untamable hair like me, haven’t you? “ He grumbled as he fussed over it. Ranboo winced occasionally, drawing in a sharp breath, and that was when Tommy noticed all the discolored Patches that ran up his arms and over his face. 

“ Are those… Burns? “ He asked slowly, unable to hide the worry creeping into his tone. Ranboo looked away, fidgeting with his hands. 

“ mhm. “ He responded sheepishly, nodding and refusing to look up. “ Enderman hybrid. “ He explained quickly. He glanced at his burned hands with a grimace. 

“ Here, let me get something to help those. “ Tommy said as he went to stand up, but Ranboo last minute grabbed the end of his cape with puppy eyes. 

“ Please don’t go. I don’t wanna be alone again. “ He begged, his eyes wide. Tommy did a double take, hesitating before sitting back down. He supposed when Phil finished the soup he was making he could ask. 

“ You’re so clingy, I just met you. “ He joked light-heartedly, letting the kid lean against him. 

“ S- Sorry. You can go. I- I’m sorry. “ He started to stammer out but Tommy panicked slightly and shushed him. 

“ It’s fine, I was joking. Relax big man. “ He sputtered, not sure how else to reassure him. 

“ Oh. “ Ranboo said, his eyes distant for a moment. “ Big man? “ He suddenly parroted with a questioning look. Tommy grinned before tilting his head. 

“ How old are you? “ He asked curiously. 

Ranboo squinted, glancing down at his hands as he tried to remember. “ Uhhh nine? Wait no. ten? “ He looked up at Tommy with a questioning look and Tommy raised an eyebrow. 

“ You’re a very tall ten year old. “ He chuckled. Ranboo shrugged. 

“ Enderman genes I guess. “ He giggled rather weakly but Tommy lit up at the sound, his smile widening.

“ Yeah, well I don’t have Enderman genes and I’m tall too! “ He boasted placing his hands on his hips, though not daring to stand up since Ranboo was still leaning pretty heavily on him. 

Phil came back with the soup in hand and he cooed at the sight of the two together. “ aww look. Tommy’s gone all soft. “ He joked and Tommy furrowed his brows. 

“ Have not! He’s just clingy! “ He argued, careful to not move too much. Phil raised a brow, stifling a chuckle. 

“ Mhm. Whatever you say. “ He said as he turned around to retreat back into the kitchen. 

“ Wait- Phil, can you bring something for burns? Turns out Ranboo’s an Enderman hybrid and water burns him. “ Tommy said quickly. Phil frowned, a concerned expression etched into his features as he nodded and left in the direction of the kitchen again. 

Tommy glanced at Ranboo who was trying to figure out how to hold his spoon as if he’d never seen one before. He watched, puzzled as Ranboo dipped it in and frowned when it all spilled back into the bowl after lifting it. Using the wrong side. He sighed and shook his head, this was getting sad to watch. 

“ Ranboo, look. “ He used his own spoon as an example, showing him how to scoop. Ranboo’s eyes lit up with realization before he sheepishly mumbled something warped and garbled under his breath and tried it with his own, delighted when it worked. 

“ Did you just curse me out in Galactic? “ Tommy joked, pretending to be offended before bursting out into a fit of laughter at Ranboo’s vexed expression. 

“ Maybe. “ he said with a shrug before going back to eating his soup. Tommy gasped and choked on air, coughing as he wheezed laughter. Ranboo giggled quietly and patted his back before motioning to his soup. Tommy finally caught his breath and took the warm bowl in his hands. He munched happily on his soup while Ranboo set his bowl to the side after a few more spoonfuls, curling into Tommy’s side, startling the blonde. 

He glanced down at the Enderman hybrid, who had evidently drifted to sleep. He felt amusement course through him as a fond smile tugged at his lips. “ You’re almost as clingy as Tubbo. “ Tommy muttered as he hesitated before running a hand through Ranboo’s hair. “ Clingboo? “ He snorted at the nickname, already knowing he would give Ranboo hell with it. 

He glanced up at the quiet, crackling fire, ignoring the amused whispers of his brothers and Phil. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo's found a safe home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eee I forgot how nice it is to write fluff. Also I did this instead of listening to class because I couldn't pay attention for the life of me.

  
  


Tommy woke up to quiet sniffling. It caught him off guard to say the least. Confused, he sat up. Ranboo, who had previously been leaning on him, fell over with a yelp. He scrambled to help him sit up, his eyes wide. 

“ Ow. “ The heterochromatic boy muttered as he rubbed the arm he fell on. “ Well. I’m awake now. “ He sighed before moving his hand from his arm to his head. 

He leaned back against the couch and Tommy watched curiously. Ranboo sniffled again and Tommy caught him shivering. “ Are you cold? “ He muttered, glancing around the room before remembering Phil always draped a blanket over the top of the couch. He snatched it up, ignoring the dull ache from sleeping sitting up right, and handed it to Ranboo, who glared at it like it had insulted him. 

“ Well? What did the blanket ever do to you? “ Tommy said as he shoved the blanket further forwards towards the younger. Ranboo narrowed his eyes again before hesitantly taking it and slowly wrapping it around himself. 

“ My head hurts. “ He complained after a moment, turning his gaze towards Tommy. He frowned, noticing the slight glaze of Ranboo’s eyes and lifted a hand, pressing it to his forehead. He flinched but ended up leaning into his hand with a content noise, something similar to a chirp or something. It took all of Tommy’s self control to not comment on it. 

“ Holy ff--- fffflip. Uh. You’re burning up. “ He shook his head, he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to catch himself from cussing, but he figured he may as well give it a try. Ranboo giggled softly and he shot him a confused look. 

“ You almost said a naughty word. “ Ranboo said, rubbing his knuckles together under Tommy’s intense stare. Tommy raised a finger over his mouth, hissing a quiet ‘shush ‘ at him before grinning widely as it became obvious Ranboo was trying not to laugh again. 

“ I gotta go get Phil so we can help that headache of yours. “ Tommy said, ruffling his black and white hair. The boy frowned, his ears drooping slightly. 

“ But I don’t wanna be left alone. “ He whined quietly, immediately rushing to cling to Tommy. Tommy sighed and rolled his eyes, trying to push the enderman hybrid off of him, yet he couldn’t seem to get him to budge. He grunted and shook his leg, but Ranboo held on as tight as possible. 

“ Let go, Ranboo. I’ll be right back. I would carry you but you’re almost as tall as  _ I am, _ and I’m a big man. The biggest man. “ Tommy huffed as he finally managed to pry Ranboo off him. Suddenly his eyes were glistening with tears. Tommy froze, he could’ve swore his eye was twitching with annoyance. 

With a defeated groan he hauled Ranboo on to his feet and crouched down. Ranboo stood there, confused. “ Well, are you getting on my back or not? “ Tommy said shortly. He puffed and stood up once Ranboo understood and felt concern grow in his gut. The smaller boy was entirely too light. ‘ Nothing a good home can’t fix. ’ He told himself. 

He puffed out his cheeks before an idea sparked in his mind and he smirked to himself, stomping forwards making loud race car noises. Ranboo burst into a contagious fit of laughter. He ‘raced’ around the house up to Phil, who jumped at the loud noise and turned to Tommy before smiling. “ Yes, Tommy? “ He asked, half buttered toast in his hand. 

“ Ranboo needs medicine or some sh- shoot. “ Tommy said, unable to straighten upright so he could be taller than his father, which was something he loved to brag about. 

Phil’s smile faltered slightly. “ Is he okay?” His hand had almost instantly met the ten-year-old’s forehead. 

“ He’s just a little sick. Nothing _ I _ can’t fix. “ He said, glancing over his shoulder at him. Ranboo tightened his grip on his shoulders. 

“ Alright, I’ll go get some stuff for it. Tommy, put him down on the couch or something before you get sick too. “ Tommy pouted and shook his head stubbornly. 

“ No way. I don’t get sick. I can’t get sick! Ranboo and I shall go explore the house. “ He protested. Phil shot him a warning glare that Tommy swore every parent had the ability to do. He shrank down slightly before groaning and marching away, muttering ‘ dickhead. ‘ under his breath. 

“ Oooh. Tommy actually said a naughty word this time. “ Ranboo teased him, burrowing his head in his blonde hair. Tommy stiffened slightly, freezing for a split second before shrugging the feeling off and setting him on the couch. 

“ Shhh, you heard nothing. “ Tommy said, placing his hand over Ranboo’s mouth. Ranboo stuck his tongue out and Tommy instantly pulled away with a shriek. 

“ Ranboo! Fucking disgusting! What the hell man! “ he yelped, swiping his hand down Ranboo’s sleeve to wipe it off. Ranboo cackled and pulled away, coughing out protests every now and then as Tommy reached for his hair. 

“ L- Wa- Watch your language. “ Ranboo said between his giggles, which were slowly dying down as he grew woozy from them. 

Tommy snorted and sat down beside him as he fell quiet. His eyebrows were furrowed.

“ You alright there? You’re being oddly quiet, kid. “ Tommy asked slowly, feeling worry bubble up in him again. 

“ I jus’ don’ feel well. “ Ranboo said stiffly before scooching slightly so he could press himself against Tommy. 

He slowly raised an arm and draped it around Ranboo’s shoulders, a frown taking over his features. “ Phil will be here in a moment, hang in there. “ He cooed, internally grimacing at how he sounded like he was babying the younger. 

He glanced up as the aforementioned adult strode into the room with a bunch of items huddled in his arms. 

“ Want anything to eat? Soup? “ Phil asked as he glanced at Tommy with a frown. Ranboo shook his head, holding on even tighter to Tommy, practically holding him in a bear hug. 

“ Soup it is. “ Phil said stubbornly as he stood up, motioning to the items he put down and Tommy nodded slowly before carefully reaching down and picking up the rag. Obviously they couldn’t dip in water, so instead he noticed Phil had probably stuck it in the fridge since it was cool to the touch, but not frozen. 

He placed it on Ranboo’s head, gently readjusting him so it would stay and not fall off. 

“ Alright, Big man. Are you tired? “ Tommy asked. He got a slow nod in response. 

“ Then go to sleep. “ He muttered, carding a hand through his dual-colored hair. Ranboo’s tail curled around himself and Tommy watched it curiously, feeling a gentle smile tug at his lips. 

He could get used to this. Big brotherinnit pog? He liked the sound of that. 

“ I’ll look after you. “ He promised Ranboo in a hushed voice. 


End file.
